The 72nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons *Big Bird (Children's Television Workshop) - 11th time *'Babe the Pig ''(Universal Studios) (to promote Babe: Pig in the City, Retired) - 1st and only time''' * Barney the Dinosaur (Lyrick Studios) (to celebrate his 10th Birthday) - 5th time *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) ''(Removed from Parade, to celebrate his 20th Birthday) - 13th time ''(Paws, Inc.) *'Wild Thing ''(Bell Atlantic) (Removed from Parade) - 1st time''' *Arthur Read (Little Brown Children's Publishing Company) ''- 2nd time *Peter Rabbit ''(Frederick Warne & Co.) ''(Retired) - 3rd and last time *Spider-Man ''(Marvel Comics) ''(Removed from Parade, Retired) - 12th and last time *Rugrats ''(Nickelodeon) (to promote ''The Rugrats Movie) - 2nd time *Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network) ''- 1st time' *Quik Bunny '(Nestle USA) (Removed from Parade, to celebrate Nestle Quik's 50th Birthday) - 11th time *Eben Bear (John Deere Company) ''(Retired) - 4th and last time Novelty Balloons *Cloe the Holiday Clown *White Macy's Stars (Green text) *ABC Bouncing Balls *Pumpkins (Retired) *Blue Snowflake Ornament (Retired) *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone *White Macy's Stars (Red text) *Basketball, Football, and Baseball *Harold the Fireman *Snowflakes Stars Floats * Tom Turkey - 25th time ''(Macy's) * Friends for Life - 1st time (Sesame Worksop) * Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia (Retired) * The King and 'I - 1st time(Retired) * '''Barney's Gingerbread House '(Retired) ''(Lyrick Studios)'' * The Magical World of Mother Goose (Retired) * Mr. Peanut's Circus - 2nd time ''(Planters)'' * 'Wakin' Up '- 1st time ''(Folgers)'' * Soaring Spirits Canoe * Peter Pan's Pirate Ship * '''M&M's Studios * Westward Ho! Wagon (Retired) * A Bug's Life P.T Flea's Circus '''(Retired) * Pep Rally * Statue of Liberty * Party Time (Retired) - 3rd and last time ''(Hanes Hosery)'' * Big Apple * Flights of Fancy - 5th time ''(Continental Airlines)'' * Santaland Express ''(Oshkosh B'gosh)'' * Snow Family ''(Fox Family Channel)'' * '''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Annabelle's Wish (Retired) * Santa's Sleigh Toy Floats * Rocking Snail * Rocking Horse * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Lion Clown Cars * Banana Split - 2nd time * Mother Duck * Firetruck * Dog Catcher Performers *Rockapella **NSYNC, performed "Tearin' Up My Heart" *98 Degrees, performed "Because of You" *Chicago, performed "Let it Snow" *The Pointer Sisters performed "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Monica Arnold performed "Angel Of Mine" *Barney & Friends, performed "If All the Raindrops" *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Elmo, Bert, and Ernie, Windows: (Top: Baby Bear, Two Anything Monsters, Prairie Dawn, Zoe, Grover, Cookie Monster, Herry Monster, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Rostia), Staircase: Big Bird, Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snuffleupagus, Barkley, Gordon, Susan, Alan, Gina, Ruthie, Maria, Luis, Bob, Linda, Miles, Gabi and the Kids performed "Sing" *Judy Collins performed "The Fallow Way" *David Cone *Stacy Francis *Orlando Hernández *John Jacobson *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green and Blue *Jeremy Kushnier *Martina McBride performed "Happy Girl" *Jo Dee Messina performed "i'm Alright" *Christiane Roll *The Radio City Rockettes *Cathy Rigby performed "i Gotta Crow" *Kenny Rogers performed "Heroes" *Kevin Sharp *The cast of The New Addams Family *Robert Stella *The Cast of The King and I (To Promote The King and I 1999 Film) *Rex Smith *Douglas Sills *Joe Torre *Jennifer Laura Thompson *Tom Wopat *Richard York *The Cast of Disney & Pixar's A Bug's Life (To Promote A Bug's Life) Performer Groups *American Sings Marching Bands External Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVj7kI7i3rk Trivia This is the First post-1994 parade that didn't have the Rockette's welcoming the parade instead Annie get Your Gun welcomed the parade. Category:Lineups Category:1990s Parades